


Dressed for the Occasion

by Penknife



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/pseuds/Penknife
Summary: It's important to have the right cape for the job.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/gifts).



"Are you coming?" L3 says, barging into Lando's cabin with her usual lack of concern for his privacy. He keeps meaning to talk to her about that.

"I'm dressing."

"You're dressed."

"Which of these capes says 'I have money to burn, I think playing cards is easy, and cheating me would hardly even be a crime'? This job will go smoother if I can get our mark to try to play me."

L3 puts her head to one side in exasperation. "That's a lot for an outfit to say."

"An artist needs his tools," he says, and rifles through capes.


	2. Chapter 2

"I just need the right costume," Lando says, "but I'm not sure I own anything tacky enough."

"I doubt that's true," L3 says.

"You are supportive as always. Wait a minute, why did I buy this?" He shrugs on something truly unfortunate.

"I expect someone told you that you looked good in it."

"I look good in everything, but this doesn't look good on anyone. It does look expensive, though." When he turns, the metallic shimmer of the cape is blinding. 

"Don't get any ideas about decorating me to match."

"Some things cannot be improved," he says, and means it.


	3. Chapter 3

The job goes just a little sideways, and it's morning when they drag back to the ship, not fabulously rich but with all their limbs intact.

"Next time please stick to the plan," Lando says.

"I will if it's a better plan," L3 says.

He's not in the mood to argue, especially since it's possible his plan wasn't wonderful. "At least now I can change," Lando says, and shrugs off the garish cape. "Are you going to give me some privacy, or did you want to watch?"

"You're not that interesting," L3 says, but she stays, and he lets her.


End file.
